


Ferris Wheel

by smilenisejun



Category: SB19 (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:54:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23925712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilenisejun/pseuds/smilenisejun
Summary: A short AU where Justin, who is afraid of heights, was asked by Sejun to take a ferris wheel ride with him.Inspired by Justin's ferris wheel photos on IG.
Relationships: John Paulo Nase/Justin De Dios, PinUnso - Relationship, Sejun Nase/Justin De Dios, Sejun/Jah
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	Ferris Wheel

I put down my phone after taking a selfie. I glanced at my watch. Quarter past four. What's taking him so long? Sabi nya magpapark na lang siya.

I fixed the hood over my head, just making sure I won’t draw unnecessary attention. Mahirap na if fans find me—us—out here. I looked around and tried to find a place to rest for a bit. I've been waiting for him since an hour ago and my legs feel tired. It's silly that we had to go here separately when we're coming from the same place but it's a decision we both agreed on.

I walked over to a bench that’s partially hidden from the people coming in and out of the amusement park. Nakakatawa how we wanted to be discreet yet we chose to meet here at the park where throngs of people come and go. But this place is special. And today is a special day. We just have to be here.

I looked up at the big ferris wheel above me. I pulled up my phone from my pocket and took a picture of it. I smiled as memories flowed in my head.  
_____

Seven months ago.

"Happy birthday to our greatest leader! The world will hear all of your songs soon.”

I smiled while reading the caption I wrote to the photo I uploaded to my Insta story two weeks ago. It was a photo of us with the big ferris wheel as our background. I took it when we sneaked out of our hotel after an event to go to this amusement park to celebrate his birthday. We had so much fun that day. We’re like two kids left alone in our own world.

And now we’re back to the same place after two weeks.

He approached me with that big smile on his face as he waved two tickets in front of my face.

“Ano ‘yan? ‘Wag mong sabihing ticket yan sa ferris wheel, Sejun ah!” I said warily. It’s the only ride that I don’t like in an amusement park. I don’t like the feeling of being suspended in the air in that cramped space while the wheel moves so slowly. I already feel nauseous just by looking at it from here.

He smiled sheepishly. “Please, Jah?” He put his hands together as if saying a prayer and gave me that puppy eyes.

“Arrgghh unfair! Alam mong hindi ako nakakatanggi sa ‘yo pag ganyan ka.”

“Please, please, please…” he said as he exaggeratedly flutters his eyelashes that I can’t help but laugh.

“Bwiset! Dinadaan mo ‘ko sa pagpapacute,” I said, both annoyed and amused at the same time. He knows he’s adorable and he’s using it to his advantage. “Ba't kasi kailangan kasama pa ‘ko? Malaki ka na, kaya mo na sumakay dyan mag-isa.”

“Ayoko nga. Gusto ko kasama kita.”

“Para kang baby,” I said as I rolled my eyes.

“Oo, baby mo,” he teased and I felt myself blush.

“Baby ka dyan! Mas matanda ka po sa ‘kin, Kuya Sejun,” I retorted, ignoring the heat spreading on my face. I chuckled when I saw him pout.

“Kuya Sejun pala ha! Tara, sumunod ka sa ‘kuya' mo!” he said as he held my right wrist and pulled me to the entrance of the ride.

“Hala, Sejun, wait lang!” I tried to wriggle free from his hold. Nagpapanic na ‘ko, pucha! Para kaming tangang naghihilahan dito pero wala akong pakialam. So much for being discreet.

“Sejun, seryoso. Ayoko talaga dyan. Sa Vikings na lang ulit tayo,” I pleaded.

He probably saw the panic in my eyes that’s why he released my hand from his hold. I was about to turn around and leave when he placed his hands on my shoulders and forced me to look at him.

“I'm sorry, Jah. I don’t mean to scare you. I just thought it’s kind of romantic to be up there while I'm doing my proposal. ‘Di ko naconsider na—”

“P-proposal? Ano'ng proposal?” I suddenly feel like my heart is in my throat. I don’t want to assume but I can’t help it.

Sejun scratched his head and looked around. We're currently in the middle of the park where people pass us by. Hopefully walang makarecognize sa amin. “Hayyy, this isn’t how I planned this. Napakaunromantic,” he mumbled. “Pero sige na nga.”

He held my hands and intertwined our fingers as he looked into my eyes. I felt a bolt of electricity rushed through me from his hands and heated my face.

“I've had a crush on you since the first day Josh introduced you to me,” he smiled shyly, dimples showing on his cheek. “I don’t know if you notice how my mood changes every time you’re around pero nababawasan ang pagiging bugnutin ko dahil sa ‘yo. No matter how bad my day gets, you always manage to make it brighter. You understand my quirks and puts up with my mood. You’re one of the few people I can talk to about anything under the sun. And it’s like no matter how often we talk, I still feel excited to talk to you everytime. Ewan ko ba… I feel like our souls are connected in some ways. ‘Yung tipong isang tingin mo lang, kaya mo nang basahin ang nasa isip ko,” he paused as he stared at our clasped hands.

“’Di ko na alam kung ano anong pinagsasabi ko pero all I want to say is I love you, Jah. Gusto ko sanang maging boyfriend mo if you will take me.”

I lifted my head to look at him. I saw fear and anticipation passed his eyes. Without saying anything, I dragged him to the entrance of the ferris wheel.

“Ticket,” I asked when we’re at the entrance of the ride. The crew was waiting for our ticket.

“Ha?”

“Hatdog. Ibigay mo na ‘yung ticket kay Kuya bago pa magbago ang isip ko,” I told him. He was so confused but gave the ticket nonetheless. I dragged him to one of the gondolas and sat face to face. I stifled my scream when I felt the wheel starting to move.

Relax, Jah. Breathe in, breathe out. Kaya mo ‘yan. I was psyching myself up when I felt his hands cup my face.

“It’s okay, Jah. I got you,” he said. “Pero bakit andito tayo? I thought ayaw mo dito?”

I slowly released the breath I never realized I was holding and focused my eyes on Sejun’s face. He looked so confused and worried. I smiled and took both his hands.

“I love you, Sejun. I don’t know when I started feeling this way about you pero magaan na ang loob ko sa ‘yo from the start. And the more I get to know you, the more I’m drawn to you. I'm here with you now kasi I want to show you that I will go with you wherever you take me. Not even my fear could come between us.”

I was staring at his eyes as I say those words so I didn’t miss to see the moment his eyes turned misty. He’s just so beautiful, misty-eyed and all.

I shifted my focus from his eyes to his lips when I saw it quiver as he’s about to speak. Without much thinking, I pulled his face closer and closed the gap between our lips. It was just a quick peck but enough to render him speechless.

“Nadaan ako sa bilis ah,” he whined jokingly.

“Eh ‘di i-kiss mo rin ako para makaganti ka,” I said while laughing.  
_____  
My reminiscence was halted when someone covered my eyes from behind. I didn’t have to see to know who it was. His fresh apple scent is a give away.

“Tagal mo,” I complained.

“Sorry, babe. Kinausap pa kasi ako ni Sir Robin bago ako umalis.”

“Problem?” I asked worriedly.

“Nah. Reminder lang for tomorrow’s event.” He pulled me up and gave me a tight hug. “Happy monthsary, babe!”

“Happy seven months,” I replied smiling.

After a while, he pulled my hood closer to his, covering both of our faces in the process. I knew he's going for a kiss. I thought it was a quick peck so I let him. But when his lips lingered, I pulled away quickly.

“Ang daming tao, baliw ka?” I glared at him.

“Baliw sa ‘yo,” he grinned. I rolled my eyes at his cheesiness. Hindi ko alam kung dati na siyang ganito o nahawa lang siya sa ‘kin.

“Tara na nga. Bumili na ‘ko ng ticket kanina,” I said. I took his hand and guide him to the direction of the ride.

“Wow, I'm proud of you, babe. Excited ka na ngayon ah! Do you still remember the first time I tried to get you to ride the ferris wheel?” he chuckled.

“I won’t forget. That’s the best decision I ever made in my life,” I smiled and squeezed his hand.

I was rewarded with the most beautiful smile I've ever seen.

\-----THE END-----


End file.
